Critter
by CandyKittyxox
Summary: here is critter
1. Chapter 1

**ScarahTheAwesomeOne** added **DeuceDaDude** to her friends list and changed her relationship to' I'm single and i'm ready to mingle!'

* **DeuceDaDude**\- Yo Scarah dude- um- babe...

* **CleoWorshipMeDeNile**-Um Deuce...

**OperettaWillKillY'allIfY'allAskForIt **is now following this conversation

***OperettaWillKillY'allIfY'allAskForIt **\- This better get interestin'...

* * *

**DeuceDaDude's page ****66,000 Followers 8551 following**

**DeuceDaDude-**Yo fellow dudes and babes...

**CleoWorshipMeDeNile- **UH! YOU AND ME... ARE OVER !

**DeuceDaDude **changed his relationship to 'Single'

**ScarahTheAwesomeOne**-... Nice get ready for my arrival in your life!

**DeuceDaDude- **Like babe,we are soo dating right now...

**ClawdeenHatesHowleen**\- Like noooo way !

**GhouliaTheSuperGeek-**Uhhhhhh (in english) Wow! If only i was Scarah!

**CleoWorshipMeDeNile **has blocked **DeuceDaDude**

* * *

**LetLagoonaTakeASelfie's page ****25,648 followers 999,009 following**

**LetLagoonaTakeASelfie-**Hey my loyal selfie-ers!

**Neferafartedagain- **Hey it is me ... Nefera !

**VenusWillStopPollution-**Umm okk...

**Katy Scarry**\- Yo, Let me just say.. _I'm coming at you like a _fill in the gap to win tickets !

**CleoWorshipMeDeNile - **HA JUST HA ! I know your 'Egyptian ' song called Dark horse soo yea the answer is... Dark horse!

**Katy Scarry**-Ummm.. okay.. But NO

**GhouliaTheSuperGeek- **Uhhhh(Pillow case)

**Katy Scarry- **NO JUST NO

**ClawdeenHatesHowleen- **Huh and you are suppose to be the cleverest ! It is... car!

**Katy Scarry**-...

**LetLagoonaTakeASelfie- **UNICORN ! ARE YOU READY FOR, READY FOR A PERFECT RAINBOW,PEFRECT RAINBOW!

**Katy Scarry**\- ... YEAH WELL DONE !

**DeuceDaDude**\- Okay what just happened?!

* * *

Well thats it 4 now ma wonderful readers !


	2. Chapter 2

**BillyIsInvisible's Page 45,000 followers 7787,000 following**

***BillyIsInvisible-**Yo yo yo! The single Billy is in DA HOUSE!

**BillyIsInvisible** has changed his relationship to' sup i'm single'

***SpectraHasABlog**-Mmmmm... Billy... Do you like ...

***ScarahIsAwesome**-Oh God!

***SpectraHasABlog-** strawberry milkshakes?...

*** BillyIsInvisible-**Huh! Just as i thought ...

***HeathIsOnFire**\- What ? What did you think?

***BillyIsInvisible**\- Heath you really don't need to be on here soooo yeah please log off !

*** AbbeyLovesHerself**\- Leave heath-y alone or you will be an ice statue as quick as a fly !

***BillyIsInvisible**\- Okay ...

* * *

**AbbeyLovesHerself's page 865,000 followers 785,000 following **

*****AbbeyLovesHerself- ****Hey adoring monsters ...

* * *

**AbbeyLovesHerself's private messaging**

**HeathIsOnFire**-Hey Abbey,you said you wanted to tell me somthin'...

**You**\- Yes.. um.. okay.. I am over 3 quarters normie and because of the hot sun i am starting to melt ...into a-a-a normie ! Please don't tell

**HeathIsOnFire-**I'll try !

**You -**...

**HeathIsOnFire**\- Umm... Yeah i mean yeah i will tell.. i mean i will not tell ...

* * *

**DraculauraIsLovely's page **** 985,345,000 followers 676,000 following****  
**

*********DraculauraIsLovely-********Hey ghouls and guys ! Secret time! Spill,spill everything!

*****HeathIsOnFire-****A- no no Heath!

***LetLaggonaTakeASelfie**-I.. LOVE SELFIES!

*****ToraleiSoYeah-****Not much of a secret fishy,oh yeah and watch your back...

***LetLaggonaTakeASelfie**\- um... why ?

***ToraleiSoYeah-** You= fish i= cat ... Cat eats fish ...

***LetLaggonaTakeASelfie**\- *Gulps*

* * *

Dun Dun DUN ! Will heath tell ? what will happen to laggona ? and why don't i have any easter eggs left ?...

Find out in chapter 3-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee oh apart from the whole easter egg thing ...

and sorry for the shortness got a bit of writers block ...


	3. Chapter 3

QUICK CATCH UP ... HEATH HAS A DARK SECRET. WILL HE TELL ?LAGGONA IS IN A DEATH MATCH LAGGONA V TORLEI

* * *

***DraculauraIsLovley-** Soo Heath...

***HeathIsOnFire-** Umm... yes?

*******DraculauraIsLovely**\- Whats Your Secret?

*** HeathIsOnFire**-... Um I promised Ab...

***DraculauraIsLovely**\- Ab? Abbey ?! Awwww r u in lovve...?

***HeathIsOnFire- **No!

***DraculauraIsLovely**\- So .. what is it?

***HeathIsOnFire** \- NOTHING ! OKAY?

**HeathIsOnFire** left the room

***DeuceDaDude**\- Um ... u do know that over 30000 monsters were watching that conversation ?

300,000 liked this

* * *

***CleoWorshipMeDeNile- **Hey guys! I've got a quiz for you all !

***DeuceDaDude-**What is it ?

**CleoWorshipMeDeNile** changed her username to** Cleo**

***Cleo- **who is the next person in line to be killed** Torlei** (who turned her name into **Torlei)** ?

***DeuceDaDude and 30,000 people said **LetLaggonaTakeASelfie****

****CRITTER IS BEING UPDATED WAIT FOR 10 ******MINUTES BEFORE LOGGING BACK IN !**

**900,000,000,000 people disliked this**


	4. Chapter 4

***CleoIsBackDon'tPanic-**Oh My Rah! I can't BELIVE that **CRITTEROFFICAL **reset ALL of critter!

**100 people liked this**

***DeuceIsInLove-**Yeah so for any newcomers to MH or just Critter in general thats what happened. Thats why we all have new usernames..Most of us.

***ScarahIsGunnaMarry-**Hai 3 Deuce,Babe,Please get off ur phone in the toilets and come back and snuggle with me ;)

**150 people liked this**

***CleoIsBackDon'tPanic-**WHAT!? WHY ARE YOU AT SCARAH'S HOUSE?!

***DeuceIsInLove- **Me and Scarah are a thing but cause critter reset i couldn't really tell anyone...But i wanna let everyone know that I LOVE much that i proposed...

**CleoIsBackDon'tPanic **changed her name to** CleoIsDead**

***CleoIsDead-**Deuce..How could you. I-I was your first girlfriend..I was disowned to be with you and I shared my first kiss with you.. and more..and you go and propose to her? How do you sleep at night?

***ScarahIsGunnaMarry-**Oh... so this might be a good bit of news to cheer this place up...I'm pregnant...

***DeuceIsInLove-**OMG jjfewbfuewboifjeodpiasgdb OMG OMG OMG OMG.

* * *

**DeuceIsInLove's Private Messaging**

CleoIsDead- DEUCE! you were only suppose to 'marry' her!

You- I know. OMG what are we going to do!?

CleoIsDead-Well the original plan was that i crash the wedding then we get back together in the best plan ever and hurt that lil' B***H

You-Well... maybe.. I should try to get rid of her?

CleoIsDead- Options:Murder,A argument and a split or a abortion ?

You-I dunno Cleo...Im so confused.

CleoIsDead-Well then I'll pick... MURDER... just any. do it at any possible moment...


End file.
